Rise
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: She felt broken, but her friends seen her as maturing. She was no longer the naive future girl. After nearly two years of fighting evil in the past, she is done being a stepping stone for others to walk upon. This time it's time for her to rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy the fanfic!

 **Chapter 1**

Cool winds blew gently through leaves of perpetually alternating pigments of reds and golds. The season had changed to Fall a week ago, yet the vast expanse of trees took on the appearance of dancing flames much sooner than expected. This meant Winter season would not be very far behind. Hopefully the chill of a winter's caress will stay at bay for a bit more time.

Kagome relaxed against a grand maple tree reading a paranormal romance novel. Occasionally she would glance at her friends to see what they were doing before returning to where she left off. Miroku and Sango had been working together on the fire and dinner preparation for the evening. Shippo sat near Kirara coloring in the new coloring book Kagome brought in the morning when she returned from home. Inuyahsa perched himself in another tree behind Sango and Miroku with a somber look plastered on his face.

Inuyasha scented the air and then gazed down at Kagome. "Wench, I don't know why you read that crap. It's already useless to cart around that school trash. We need to track jewel shards. You don't need knowledge for that."

Kagome grit her teeth and glared at Inuyasha. "What good you know? If you had half the intelligence that is required for strategy, you wouldn't run in blindly swinging your sword like an amature. So, SIT boy and stop hassling me."

Inuyasha crashed to the ground along with the branch he had been seated upon. He groggily rose up from the shattered fragments of wood debris with a look of stupefaction. His plan to make the futuristic girl angry so he could slip away only succeeded in causing him humiliation.

"Keh." he walked away into the woods not before clawing a harmless tree.

Miroku shook his head tsking at his companion's antics.

"He never learns. Even though his feelings for you are obvious, he still can't refrain from tormenting you Kagome." Sango announced objectively.

Kagome stared blankly at her book, no longer registering the words. In a way she felt bad for practically announcing that Inuyasha was somewhat lacking intellect, but she could not tolerate his demeaning her education. She works hard to do her school work since she is absent a majority of the time due to her presence in the past. Inuyasha did not understand the importance of education in her time. Should the jewel be completed and she be returned to her time, her studies would be necessary to gain work.

"Well he needs to get a grip on his attitude. I'm not going to just bow down to him every time he insults me. I'm through taking his immature foolishness. In regards to his feelings for me, he needs to grow up and decide which woman he really wants. I'm not going to wait much longer." Kagome ranted veraciously.

Everyone in her group gaped at her in astonishment. Their friend of the future was well developed now. She was no longer the clumsy teenager they knew and loved so well. If Inuyasha didn't rectify his mindset, then he will surely lose Kagome to another man.

They all ate in silence after the new enlightenment. Shippo fell asleep with Kirara while the others finished off their meals. Miroku collected the dishes and stood to wash them in the stream they camped near.

Sango looked to Kagome. "What is going on with you? I mean…. what made you change?"

Kagome confidently spoke,"There is only so much pain a person could take before finding a solution for the problem. I've simply reached my limit in dealing with his outbursts of negativity."

"But Kagome my friend, your whole persona is radiating a new level of maturity we have not noticed before." Miroku added as he returned the clean dishes into Kagome's backpack.

Kagome shrugged in confusion to this tidbit. "I don't know what makes me any different. I guess you could say it is things I was not brave enough to voice out before, but always thought about. Lately I have been thinking to myself why do i even bother to care for someone who is always demeaning me. In my time, that kind of behaviour is called verbal abuse. Recently, one of my school friends had her boyfriend treating her the way Inuyasha does to me and i realized my own weakness. Infatuation for Inuyasha was blinding me to his transgression. I assure you that it will no longer be a part of my livelyhood."

Kagome went to her pack and pulled out a throw blanket to cover Shippo. She then rolled out her own sleeping bag to shield her from the chilly night breeze. Miroku and Sango cuddled close against the tree behind them, covering up with a knit blanket Kaede made for them to keep warm during the ever growing cooler season.

Kagome lay on her back focusing her gaze on the twinkling stars and glimmering crescent moon. Her mood was still a bit irate to obtain a peacefull sleep so she lay basking in the moon's dimmed light. After a short while, she heard the calm breathing of her sleeping friends. The wind flowing through the trees seemed to whisper a soothing lullaby.

A ghostly figure passed by overhead with an orb of light in its grasp. Kagome instantly knew what the creature was and to whom it was heading to. She got up from her sleeping bag and followed the demon through the woods only to stop short when voices reached her ears. Kagome hid far enough out of sight behind a tree, yet was in close proximity to hear the conversation.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this to me?" Inuyasha questioned in a pained voice.

Kikyo spoke next with a nonchalant tone, "I cannot fight this infection to which Naraku placed in me much longer Inuyasha. The miasma continues even now to break this clay form of mine down. I'm having to consume more souls to keep me going as it is."

Inuyasha grasped Kikyo into desperate embrace in attempt to get his point through. "There must be a way to fix this or to get another form for you to live. I can't lose you Kikyo. I can't bear to lose you a second time. I love you!"

For a fraction of a moment Kagome could see a glimmer of adoration and sadness on the clay miko's perfect face. " The only chance would be to find another demon witch or a living body without its soul. I have searched for a witch, but there are none left in the country. This body would not survive long enough to go overseas."

"What about the other option. Is there some way to find a body without a soul?" He had to know. To this, Kikyo could only glance away.

Kagome felt horrible knowing she had lost to her predecessor. Even though the woman was slowly dieing from Naraku's miasma, she held Inuyasha's heart with an iron clasp. With a tear slipping from her eye, she removed herself from her hiding spot to come into plain view. She held her head high, pushing her sadness aside. Inuyasha made his choice and as painful as it was, she knew of a way to help save Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both stood in shock to the young woman's arrival in the clearing. Inuyasha looked away in shame. Kikyo peered at Kagome with confusion. Any other time her copy so to say would see them together, she would run off in despair. Something seemed different in the girl and this made her uneasy.

Kagome took a deep shaky breath and contemplated the ill-fated couple. She knew when she was beaten and would not persecute the one she loved for it. They say if you love someone or something you cannot have, let them go. She would go a step farther to make sure her loved one was happy, even if she wasn't the one he was happy with.

"I know of a way to help. It won't be easy and Kikyo, you may not like the idea…" Kagome started.

"Well girl, what is it?" Kikyo questioned. Inuyasha was even piqued and stunned that Kagome, who he betrayed, knew of a way to save his love.

"The only way to save you is for you to become half demon." Kagome put a hand up to stop Kikyo from declining the idea before hearing it all. "Now as I was saying, half demon. Not like Naraku, being consumed by demons to gain a body, but more like Inuyasha."

"That is not possible. She would have to be born like this. You don't really have a way to help after all." Inuyasha growled out.

"If you'd let me continue." Kagome ground out. This was hard enough without his interrupting. Kikyo just gestured for Kagome to go on.

She nodded in gratitude before continuing. "Jinenji, a half demon friend of mine, is a specialist in herbs and preservation. Sango and I have gone to visit him recently to stock up on necessary healing herbs and while there i have come to find a sealed girl. Jinenji has been keeping a young hanyou woman's body alive in hopes she will awaken. He found her nearly dead when the girl tried to take her life. She is but a shell with no life inside. Her aura is completely gone."

Inuyasha perked up to this portion of the revelation. This is what was needed. A body without a soul inhabiting it. He gazed upon Kikyo's delicate features. "This is your only chance. You must take it."

"But to be hanyou. We will both be shunned." Kikyo proclaimed.

"Don't you understand? This is what got you to lose your life the first time. Don't worry what others think. Love is stronger than hate. It's who you decide you want to be or what you do with your life that seals your fate. Just be a better person with this chance at a new life I'm giving you. I'm giving up my feelings and stepping down to make you both happy. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Take it and live passionately." Kagome demanded. "We leave at first dawn."

A/N: I'm enjoying how this story is starting off. I haven't wrote a fanfic in a while and have been receiving note from fans to write more stories. Writer's block be damned I will finish this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related. I only own my story. ;-)

Chapter 2

After speaking with Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome veered off the path a bit to where the stream grew wider. She needed to be alone for a little while. She sat on a fallen tree, staring up at the night sky. Her wall fell allowing the free flow of tears. One look at her heartbroken features would make anyone want to pour their heart out to heal her emotional wounds. Kagome put her hands together and took a few deep breaths to help ease the pain building in her chest.

"Dear Kami…this will be my one last cry for him. I won't fight for him anymore. I will take this pain and scars that will remain. From here on I shall become stronger." Kagome's voice carried quietly on the wind. Her tears trailed down her face as she held her head back and eyes closed. Her long raven hair waved down her back touching the log. The moon's light glittered her tears and softened her appearance to look ethereal.

She was not alone. Downwind and hidden in the tree line, an impassive face gave no hint to emotion beyond a slight glimmer of sympathy. The being stayed long enough to watch the strange girl rise, wipe her tears and quietly head back to her camp. Eyes that glowed softly from the dim moonlight that passed through the tree line followed her figure as she disappeared through the thick brush. Once she was out of hearing distance, the demonic figure stepped out from their concealing spot. The demon looked to the moon with their pale visage illuminating from the gentle beams of light before glancing back in the direction the young miko went.

}~*~{

The next morning, when the first rays of sun rise spread through the horizon, Kagome's slightly swollen eyes flittered open. She slowly sat up not to awaken Shippo and gazed upon her sleeping companions. She maneuvered herself out of the sleeping bag and stood up to grab a cloth and soap to wash her face. After grabbing her items, she walked to the water's edge then kneeled to splash the cool water on her face. Once she was done she heard the subtle movement of her now awaking friends.

"Good morning Kagome! Did you fare well in your sleep?" Miroku asked after stretching out his sleep stiffened body.

"Somewhat I suppose. Not as well as it should be." She answered him as she finished patting her face dry.

Shippo, who had risen shortly after Kagome, had jumped on Miroku's shoulder putting in, "Maybe Miroku can 'exterminate' a demonic presence in the next village we come across so you can have a soft mat to sleep on."

"Yes definitly! Even I need a break from the outdoors from time to time." Sango clarified while brushing knots from her hair.

"Anything for you my sweet Sang…" 'slap' Miroku was cut off from a smack to the face when he grabbed her rear.

"When will you ever learn you stupid perverted monk? At this rate I'll wind up slapping you into next year." An embarrassed Sango pointed out to her monk.

Shippo shook his head at their usual routine. Kagome on the other hand looked away to hide her sadness. Not long after the bushes spread to reveal Inuyasha followed by Kikyo.

The group looked shocked and disappointed at their long time friend before moving sorrow filled eyes to a rising Kagome. They were now confused when Kagome quietly greeted them both. An emotionless mask was plastered on the future girl's face.

Kagome set her gaze to her loving friends, understanding they would have questions and answers she would never deny to them. So, she went on to tell her plans and though her companions were sad for their sisterly companion, they agreed to offer assistance. Their friend had no doubt matured, but there was no denying the pain in her eyes. They could only wonder one thing, when will she ever think about her own hapiness?

"Alright. We are burning daylight here so let us get a move on okay?" Kagome announced before retrieving her things. The others stumbled to get everything together and in no time were back on a path, yet this time it wasn't for jewel shards. This time it was for the happiness of the once ill fated couple and for the heartbroken miko, a chance to give a chance for her first love to be happy.

Sango went to the front of the group to walk next to her sisterly companion. She gently place her hand on the girl's shoulder. Kagome briefly looked at her best friend a small trace of tears lined her eyes. Sango could tell she was holding them back with everything she had. Her sister of sorts was a lot stronger than any of them could understand. Sango would never let Miroku go to another woman. She would fight tooth and nail for the one she loved even if it meant she would fight forever.

"Why are you giving up Kagome? I thought you loved him?" Sango whispered that only Kagome would hear.

Kagome answered after a second, "When you really love someone that can't give you their all, it is best to set them free. I wish for them to be happy and cherish one another. I was never truly Inuyasha's choice. I was a reminder of his first love. Now that I have grown into my abilities, I'm giving them the chance that Naraku stole from them."

"I could never be brave enough or strong enough to do what you are doing now, but I understand your reasons. It doesn't mean I like it, yet I will support you. You are my sister in this time and I'll always be there for you no matter your choices." Sango confessed pulled Kagome in for a heartfelt embrace a tear escaping her eyes.

-with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha smelled the tears that Sango shed and flattened his ears. He didn't purposely want to hurt his best friend. He had feelings for Kagome, but Kikyo was his love. He couldn't comprehend the fact that Kagome was self sacrificing her feelings for him and Kikyo. At this point he felt guilty and undeserving of Kagome's friendship. He prayed to the Kami that they had a love that would transcend time and space for her. She was deserving of someone that would look only her way and treasure her like the precious jewel she is. He was sorry he wasn't the one meant for her, but perhaps that special person was in this time.

"She will be okay Inuyasha. She is a strong spirited girl. She's not fully my incarnation. I know that now. The child had multiple souls." Kikyo assured her beloved.

Inuyasha's eye grew wide as he stared at his soon to be mate. "What? How would you know?"

"When the witch brought me back from the grave, she pulled Kagome's enormous soul out. My soul was latched on to hers. She is a walking jewel of four souls. That is one of the reasons she was born with the jewel within her body. That girl is unique, a real gift from Kami." Answered Kikyo.

Inuyahsa was still having a hard time grasping how she knew about Kagome the way she did. She smelled normal to him. She didn't look any different from any other human except for her clothing, but that was due to where she was from.

Kikyo, seeing the puzzling expression on her love's face explained, "My soul was intertwined with her soul. It is like I know her on a level no other would. She is no copy of mine." Kikyo held up her hand to silence Inuyasha's interruption. "I was jealous that she was by your side and that she looked similar to myself is the reason I called her a copy, yet she is not. That girl's soul consists of four bright inhuman souls. Mine and the Shikon jewel were just there to be returned to this era. Like I said she is a walking Shikon. Her scent may seem human, but that girl is something else."

"Well she isn't a demon or tenyo. I would know by her scent." Inuyasha put in.

Kikyo nodded to confirm his statement. "No. She is something different, new. She is no mortal girl."

"Her family was mortal, so how can it be that she is not?" he asked.

"Perhaps there was a family member who was like her that passed the genetics to her." Kikyo said thoughtfully.

"Her father passed away when she was young. There is only her mother, brother and grandfather. I would suspect the father but he is dead. Immortals don't die so easy." Inu stated.

Kikyo contemplated this tidbit. "Then by chance of fate, he may not be dead. He may have had to falsify his death to protect his family. Or maybe he is not of this world. Like a Kami maybe."

Inuyasha thought that over for some time. It was all starting to make some sense. The fact that his brother's poison didn't eat her up. The tetsaiga couldn't protect her whole body from being covered in that mess. There is also the fact she time travels. His link to her as protector was the only reason it was suspected that he himself could pass through the well. There was also the case with Kaguya. The arrow that pierced Kagome had surely taken her life or so it seemed. The magic laced scarf may have had the ability to heal the wound but that arrow pierced her heart. No human could survive that. The only thing he knew to bring back the dead was Sesshomaru's sword tensaiga and witchcraft. There had been other incidents that she should have died within minutes, but she always survived and seemed to grow stronger each time.

He was out of her league. She would only continue to grow in strength and power. He had seen first hand some of her recent changes. When her bow broke, she had manifested one from raw power. Her kami intended mate would have to be her equal to continue to protect her for all time.

-later that day-

"I see a village ahead!" Shippo exclaimed.

"We should keep going till we get closer to Jinenji's village." Inuyasha gruffly declared.

Miroku stepped up to say, "My friend, I know your eager to get there to help lady Kikyo, but us humans need to rest and our dear friend Kagome has been struggling to remain steady on her feet. She has not slept well and is in need of well needed rest on a comforter."

Inuyasha peered up to said girl and noted that she was indeed walking a bit slumped and stumbling from time to time. Kirara had transformed to her full size to help support the young woman.

"Keh. Fine. Do your work monk and get a warm bed for her. But, we will be leaving early. Kikyo needs to transfer bodies. Her current one is failing." Inuyasha gave in.

"Yes, my friend . We know the circumstances. Here is a charm to help her maintain strength till we get to where we're going." Miroku handed Inuyasha a small beaded bracelet with a magic infused charm dangling from it. "I was infusing energy into it as we were traveling. This should hold her over for now."

"Thank you monk!" Kikyo gratefully slipped the charm on her wrist.

When they arrive in the village, Miroku did his thing and 'exercised' the village head's home and was offered room in a vacant hut. While everyone was settling in, Sango prepared a soup. They ate quietly as it was still quite awkward to have Kikyo traveling with them. After Kagome finished eating, she excused herself to collect her bathing items asking to have some alone time.

She headed to the natural hotspring down a well travelled path just outside of the small village. There was a wall around the spring for privacy and a bench of sorts to sit. She placed her cleaning supplies near the water's bank and her clean clothes and towel on the bench. She removed her clothing and slowly slipped into the steaming water. The heat soothed her aching muscles and assisted in alleviating some of her stress. She dipped under the water to wet her hair and proceed to lather it with shampoo and conditioner. After submerging herself once more she rose up only to gasp and conceal her naked form from the eyes of the male intruding on her bathing time.

"I've never taken you to be a pervert." Kagome proclaimed with a fierce blush on her pale face.

Said male growled at her for her declaration. "Woman, I am no such thing."

Kagome tilted her head, puzzled on why he was there. "Then what are you doing here while I'm bathing Sesshomaru?"

He did not answer. He jumped at her, claws drawn for attack. Kagome was shocked, frozen in place. There was no way she would escape him and naked on top of that. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut waiting for the pain to come. She felt his recently regenerated left arm wrap around her waist and heard a deadly cry as something was brought to its death behind her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a deformed looking demon with its head bubbling from the poison Sesshomaru had laced in his claws. The grotesque site caused Kagome to hide her face in Sesshomaru's arm. But, she realized she was still nude and spoke up.

"Um, thank you, but can you please allow me to dress?" She asked, her body turning red from embarrassment.

It was a good minute before he released her with a 'hn' and removed himself from the water. He sat at the base of a nearby tree and closed his eyes to give her some privacy to dress. Kagome made sure he wasn't looking before rising out of the water and moving toward the bench to grab her towel to dry off. She quickly dressed and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Now do you mind explaining why you are here besides killing that thing?" She question without hesitation and a hint of anger to her tone.

Sesshomaru was on her within a second, her back pinned to the wall lining the spring and his hand loosely around her neck.

"Do you not fear this one to use that tone? Others would be dead before they spoke in such a way with this Sesshomaru."

"Then why am I still alive?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eye widened a fraction and then glared at her.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself."

"Can you ever just say me or I instead of speaking in the third person? Seriously, you have a bad complex with yourself." She said honestly, not knowing where this bravery came from. It's like she had a death wish. She just didn't care much anymore. She just needed to stay alive long enough to help Inuyasha and be rid of the evil hanyou Naraku.

Sesshomaru growled and put his fangs at her neck, drawing a trickle of blood. The smell and taste was strange with absolutely no fear and something exotic was all he was getting. Something was off with this girl. Why wasn't she scared of him? He should kill her for her defiance, yet something was drawing him to her. He licked the blood away and disappeared.

Kagome panted from what just happened. Her body felt flustered and heat rushed to her face. Shaking her head out of its daze, she gathered her things and headed back to the hut thinking.

'What the hell was that about?'

}~*~{

A/N: Sorry its been some time but here is finally an update. Hopefully you like it and look out for more to come. I had been busy with dr. appts. , life and work so please bear with me. I will try to add another chapter this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised, new chapter up. First I have to say thank you for those that read this story. I do appreciate reviews, but when I receive those that are judging the way the characters are being used, remember that it is a fanfiction not intended to always follow the original story line. If it offends you to read the characters in a different perspective than their normal selves, you don't have to read. Unless the review has something to do with grammar, ideas, likes, or some sort of constructive feedback, please keep it to yourself. No writer wants to be told how to write their story. It defeats the purpose of creating your own fanfiction. I am thankful to the person who let me know the first chapter was encrypted and I was able to correct it.

Now on with the story.

*I don't own Inuyasha and all characters associated.

Kagome slowly walked back to the hut her group was currently occupying for the night. Her mind was in a fog. She was still shocked by what happened at the hot spring and her lack of adequate sleep was taking a toll on her mental state.

"Did that really happen?" she questioned herself quietly. "No. I was just imagining things, but why…why imagine anything with Sesshomaru? He would surely kill me if anything."

The shoji screen to the hut slid open and out stepped a growling Inuyasha.

"Where the hell is that bastard?"

Kagome was grabbed by Inuyasha as he inspected her. He took in her scent and found a small trace of her blood near a now healed wound.

"What the hell did he do to you? Kagome…" she didn't answer him. She was stuck in a daze. "Damn it Kagome snap out of it."

At Inuyasha's angered, yet concerned tone caused the others to emerge from the hut as well.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"That bastard hurt Kagome and now she isn't responding." came Inuyasha's response.

That didn't help any. Inuyasha called a few bastard, so Miroku tried, "Who hurt her?"

Inuyasha gruffly announced, "Sesshomaru. His scent is all over her and there is a recently sealed wound on her neck."

They all studied her form noticing the dried blood on her slender neck. As if realizing she had multiple eyes staring her down, Kagome finally snapped out of her stupor. She looked around to each of her friends, wondering why they were ogling her.

"Wh…what's going on guys?"

Inuyasha let her go and interrogated her. "What did my bastard brother do to you? There's a closed wound on your neck and his scent is on you. So what happened?"

Kagome thought for a moment. She didn't understand the situation herself. There was no answer she could provide. Only Sesshomaru could enlighten any of them or better yet her to what he did. She still believed it was all in her head.

"I am not sure completely. A mangled looking demon tried to attack me in the hot spring. Sesshomaru just materialized from out of nowhere and killed it." she explained, leaving out the close up and personal experience with the killing perfection.

"Keh! If he ever touches you again I'm gonna kill him." growled out Inuyasha.

Kagome brushed it off and moved past her friends to go inside and lay on the soft bedding. She let off a long tired yawn and got comfortable. Letting everything go to drift off into dreams of the white haired demon. Shippo and Kirara curled up against the girl to add a feeling of security and comfort.

The remaining adults returned inside the hut, taking their previous places of rest and observed her now seeping form. They understood something was amiss. They only hoped their dear friend would not get hurt from any of this.

Miroku and Sango were tired of seeing her heart fallen state. She deserved a straight forward, honest and compassionate person to devote themselves to her completely. She certainly didn't deserved to be toyed with from yet another dog demon. They were determined to keep her safe in all ways they could. She is their jewel, their stronghold that had brought them all together. Her well-being was a priority.

Sesshomaru stood in a tree overlooking the village his brother and his band of unusual companions slept. He knew not why he was acting the way he did. Very rarely did he lose composure. That woman was to blame. Something about her was off and he only pursued her to gather intel or so he kept telling himself. He knew of a place to get some answers, but it would have to wait. Sesshomaru followed closely to investigate the reason the dead one was among group. Any time that miko was around, Naraku wasn't far behind.

He had watched Kagome earlier from the tree line. He had turned to avoid seeing the female in a disrobed state. Only, when he felt an odd demonic aura did he turn back to the submerged woman. On the bank of the spring was a black malformed demon that looked to be some kind of bear demon. It was hairless and lumped. The decrepit creature was on all fours mangled sharp teeth bared. That was when he leapt from his position in the woods. His focus was on the beast when the miko came to surface the steaming water. When she called him a pervert he had been appalled and was about to let her to the unfortunate fate of being a feast. He looked into her chestnut brown eyes and felt something stir within him. He returned his gaze to the creature and jumped into action when the thing attempted to gain its prize. Sesshomaru shielded the woman within his arm as the other dispersed a measurable amount of poison to end the miserable creature's life.

Having Kagome close to his form, he could feel her heat and take in her scent. It was there. Something different, new to him was laced in her scent. He had learned from past experience that this female was unlike any female, human or any other decent, that he had come across.

He had removed himself to allow her to clothe herself. When she continually pushed for answers, not caring she was speaking to a powerful demon, he could not hold back. His self-control thrown to the wind, he backed her to a corner, clawed hand barely secured around her throat. Kagome looked into his eyes with full defiance. This woman had foolish bravery. Sesshomaru could kill her in many number of ways, yet for unknown reasons, he couldn't. When Kagome demeaned him for his way of speaking, he had the urge to make her submit. Before he could stop himself, his fangs marginally punctured her neck. Her blood had lightly coated his mouth and for a moment his eyes flashed red. Her nonexistent fear and odd unfamiliar taste made him withdraw. He had sealed the wound he created and left her.

When he watched her return to her friends in a haze, he felt the need to snatch her up to comprehend the enigma that she was. Hearing his brother's inquisitions forced a growl to erupt from him. As if he would unnecessarily seek out the girl to harm her. Although she would under other circumstances, she would have perished at his hand. Kagome was different though, like Rin. Unafraid and something he couldn't put his thoughts on.

After he observed the rag tag team, he would go to Bokuseno and find out what Kagome was. If there was any other to know, the old wisdom of the tree demon would know.

The morning rays streamed through the crack in the window shutters. Once again it was Kagome that was first to awaken. Her eyes landed on Sango and Miroku. They hudled together on her left side. She smiled at their serene features. She knew they were trying to be protective of her. What they didn't know, she was okay. In fact, an odd sensation overcame her in her sleep. Though she was still sad for one brother, she was confused at the same time from the other brother. This morning, she woke up determined.

"Everyone, it's time to get up. We've got to get to Jinenji." Kagome announced.

Yawns and stretching, each woke to Kagome's cheerful tone. Now something was really wrong. They feared the girl was losing her sanity. They knew her emotions were worn on her sleeve, but she had been downcast for days now. All of a sudden she was back to her normal self. They didn't know what to make of it. They all just hoped it would last.

The group had been on the path for over an hour. They would reach Jinenji's village before sundown. Shippo was discussing pranks with Miroku while he sat on his shoulder. Sango and Kagome were in the back of the group this time around. Sango kept her near the back of the pack to talk.

"What really happened last night?" Sango prodded.

Kagome contemplated spilling the truth. "It is as I said. But…a bit more happened. I don't know where it came from, but I wasn't scared to be alone with Sesshomaru. When he protected me from that creature, I felt safe in his arm…" and under her breath, "even though I was naked."

Sango barely registered the last part and blushed. She peered at sisterly friend and gaped. On Kagome's face held a blush and a wisp of a smile. In the distance, concealed by a barrier, Sesshomaru heard their conversation. A feeling of pride overcame him. When the small smile lit her face, a glimmer of one graced his own, hardly noticeable to any one who may have saw him.

"Well I don't know how safe it could possibly be in the deadliest demon of this era's arms. Maybe he was just protecting an alliance in regards to the upcoming battle with Naraku. It seems like a feasible reason." Sango stated thoughtfully while tapping her chin with her free hand.

Kagome tilted her head to the side contemplating that logic. She shrugged it off and continued to walk in silence. Feeling like someone was watching her, Kagome turned her sights to the forest at her right. The light breeze ruffled the leaves and for a moment she caught glimpse of white around a hundred feet through the thick woodland. The future woman shook it off as her imagination playing tricks on her. There was no way Sesshomaru was following them, let alone her.

It was near sunset. Tension built up from the promise of new life, of a new beginning. The pack of extraordinary friends were peaking the hill that Jinenji's land resided. They past the plots of herbs and vegetation heading straight for the shrine hut Jinenji made for the half demon girl's body. As they made it to the front entrance, Jinenji was making way out of the smaller building.

"Oh my! Lady Kagome…um.." Jinenji began, startled by the amount of visitors.

Kagome moved to stand in front of Jinenji, placing a tender hand on his arm. "Hello friend. Sorry to come unannounced, but I found a solution for the body you are keeping alive."

He looked into her eyes, concerned by that statement. "It is not possible to fix her. It has been some time and her soul is gone. I was about to remove the herbs and charms to at least give her a proper burial."

A sad, yet reassuring smile adorned her beautiful features. She stepped aside to reveal Kikyo and held a hand out to the shell of a woman. Kikyo hesitantly stepped forward. For once, she didn't feel strong. What was about to happen scared the hell out of her. Her body was withering from Naraku's miasma. She felt her time was nearing its end. If what Kagome was attempting to do were to fail, this would be her final resting place. So, placing whatever trust she could muster, Kikyo placed her cold hardened hand in Kagome's hand.

"This is Kikyo. Her soul is very much alive, but her body…it will not make it much longer." Kagome presented the forsaken woman.

"I've no known way to make what you wishing to do possible." he told her sincerely.

Kagome smiled again saying, "I know a way. Just trust in me."

Jinenji bowed to her and granted entrance into the small shrine hut. Only Kikyo and Kagome were granted access inside. Everyone else had to remain patient outside and pray all went well.

The half breed girl was a beauty no doubt. Her peaceful soft colored face was framed by a head of long flowing platinum blond hair. Her lips were a deep shade of red and her eyes were lined in a soft shade of lavender. Her body was robed in a dark purple kimono with white obi. A set of pointed ears topped the girl's head. Dainty claws peeked from under the long kimono sleeves. Laying on either side of the girl was a tail in the same shade as her hair. In all appearance, she looked to be of Kagome's age and similar height.

"This body is sired from a nine tail fox. It is the only heritage we can gather beside the human half. No one has come to lay claim to her. It is suspected she was scorned away much like most half demons. Whatever happened with her was enough to refuse living all together." Kagome informed Kikyo as to not let her blindly into this unknown form.

"Although I am not sure about all of this, I know this is my only chance left. So let us get it over with." Kikyo said with finality.

Kagome nodded and had Kikyou lay next to the body of the half demoness. She told Kikyo to leave her mind open and close her eyes in meditation. A clear mind was needed to transfer her soul. Kagome put her hands on the clay miko as she searched for her soul. All of the trapped souls began to leave Kikyo as Kagome's power overcame her form. Slowly Kikyou's spirit came forth and Kagome sealed it securely in a barrier within her hands. She then maneuvered the brightly glowing orb to the hanyou body. For a moment there was a struggle as the miko energy rejected the demon form, but Kagome's power was stronger. She forced a connection between Kikyo's soul and the half breed body.

"Do not fight this body or this will fail." Kagome whispered the command.

Slowly the spirit descended into its new form. Kagome's pink aura, originally thought to be power of a priestess, covered her form as she concentrated harder on securing the bond between soul and body. Kikyo's new figure began to illuminate a hue of violet color and then died off. Kikyo took a sharp intake of air as her eyes shot open revealing brilliant blue-violet eyes. She sat up with the welcomed help of Kagome as she was a bit weak and unaccustomed to her new body. Her glimmering eyes swerved to observe her old form finally break down to dust from the miasma and lack of a soul keeping it animated.

Awestricken, Kikyo looked at Kagome somewhat frightened. "It really worked? I…I'm completely…alive?"

Kagome nodded, happy that she was successful. She had done something similar in her own time with shinigami and knew she was capable to do much more. It was like the kami were whispering in her head that she was more than qualified and gave her the path to follow.

"Enjoy your new life and be happy and free to love. Just don't fight your new body though or there may be repercussions." Kagome warned her.

Kikyo nodded her head in understanding and did something not like her. She wrapped Kagome in an awkward embrace and tears poured from her eyes. Kagome returned the hug as a sad yet warm smile lit her face. This was a new beginning for Kikyo, her friends and for herself. She wondered where the road would take them next.

A/N: Well this one is done. I'm on a roll with ideas for this fic but like I said please be patient with me. It's not easy with writers block, work and family life. Thank you for reading my story. More to come this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters of the show. I only own my idea and own characters I come up with.**

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the long-awaited update. I've had a lot happen that stopped me from writing. My one laptop crashed and the next one I got my daughter spilled water on it. Recently I lost a good friend to an incompetent hospital that did not listen when they were told he can't have morphine and it led to his passing at an early age. He was a bit of a goof ball so in his memory I may add a character later in my story to be like him. On with the story….

}~

Kagome slowly walked out of the small shrine with Kikyo's arm around her shoulder for support. They both knew it wasn't going to be instantaneous for her to be accustomed the her new body, much how it was when the witch brought her back from death.

Inuyasha was the first to be at her side. At first he was unsure if this female truly was his intended, but with her spirit put in this form, it seemed to transfer some of her features. Her human scent was partially there and a hint of her aura from before her death was felt mingling in with this new form.

"Now for a few days it will be difficult to get used to all the heightened senses. The weakness will pass as well when your new aura completes itself. Just relax awhile and rely on others to help you. You don't want to strain yourself at the moment cause it could potentially cause your spirit harm and your new beast side could lose control." Kagome explained to Kikyo as she helped her to sit on the soft grass outside the shrine.

Tears were still slipping from Kikyo's newly acquired blue-violet eyes. She vigorously nodded to Kagome a humble smile gracing her precious face. Kikyo then turned her gem eyes to her hanyou.

"Kikyo…how do you um…feel?" Inuyasha tried asking with a slight fear his love may not remember him.

With an unfamiliar strength, Kikyo tugged him by his long silvery hair to herself and embraced him tightly as if she were going to slip away at any moment before a soft cry could be heard from her as Inuyasha lovingly embraced her in return. A tear of his own escaped as a smile spread across his face.

After several moments the couple rose the gaze to their savior in this matter. Kagome had a delicate smile on her as Inuyasha bowed in respect with Kikyo following.

"I owe you my respect,life and honor, Lady Kagome." Kikyo announced.

"As do I and….I'm sorry for all I have put you through. You are deserving of the world should you want it. We will be your guardians for as long time gives us." Inuyasha proclaimed.

Kagome bowed her head in sign of accepting their declarations and spoke, "Both of you rise please. I just wanted for your happiness. I would do it all again if necessary."

Shippo gradually crept up to the new Kikyo and sniffed at the air ligtly. "You smell like water lilies now and you have scent like mine but different too."

Kagome scooped the kit boy up in her arms. "Now Shippo, it's not nice to go around sniffing people is it?"

Shippo hung his head a little in a bashful manner and said, "No Kagome. It is just that she smells nice now."

"Oh Shippo, you little rascal! You must keep certain comments to yourself. You could potentially hurt someones feelings." Kagome reprimanded.

A small pout adorned the little kit's face and he turned in Kagome's arms to apologize to Kikyo. The newly turned hanyou just smiled and pat the young kit's head.

"Kikyo, you need rest. Jinenji…you know of an unused hut around that can fit us for a few nights?" the firerat clad hanyou asked.

The horse hanyou tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"There is a old manor that is abandoned about a short day walk to the west of here. With your inhuman nature, you should reach it before noon. It is close to a mountain base in a small clearing. It should provide some sort of safety coverage." Came the raspy voice of Jinenji's elder mother who came to stand by her son a short time ago.

"Thank you madam!" Miroku bowed graciously to the kind elder woman.

"I'll carry Kagome. We can get to this place fast." Shippo put in. Kagome ruffled his hair before placing a kiss to his forehead.

Inuyasha lifted Kikyo to his back as Miroku and Sango positioned themselves on Kirara's large form. Shippo jumped from Kagome's arm to transform into his ballooned form and rose to the sky with Kagome on his back. They took off in the direction of the supposed abandoned manor.

As stated, the group was able to reach the worn manor before high noon. It was definitely not in use as the shoji was falling apart in some places and few screens were falling off their sliding boarders. Overall it did need some work but looked stable enough for a night or few.

"Stay here ladies and Shippo while Inuyasha and I check the place for anything suspicious." bid Miroku as he slipped from the fire cat's back. Inuyasha settled Kikyou on fallen tree log. Both guys readied themselves if anything was off while they investigated the mid-sized manor. After a slight time of disappearance, they came from around the back.

"All clear." Stated Inuyasha.

"There are some old sleeping mats and supplies in a storage room. Also, around back is a closed of spring bath house. Unfortunately we will have to find prey for food." Miroku put in.

"We still have a bag of rice and some ramen packets available to hold over for a while." Kagome said as she checked her yellow pack for remaining supplies. She closed up her sack and shouldered it as her friends began heading to head into the manor.

Inuyasha lifted Kikyo bridal style to bring her to a room that the two of them would share that was still in decent shape. He needed some time alone with her. After all there was no real guarantee what Kagome did would have worked if Kikyo had fought this new body. He also needed time alone to rediscover her as she was now. She was still Kikyo but, now she was like him. He wanted nothing more than to get her comfortable with what she was now.

Inuyasha had always wanted to be a full demon and Kikyou had wanted him to become human but now things were different. Now that his chosen was a half breed like him, he would shower her with all the love he could give her. He would cherish her new life regardless of her being something she no longer was. He was just ecstatic about her being among the living fully again.

Kikyo held him gently as he carried her through a hall to a large room. Her feelings of hatred and anger were fading away. When Kagome transferred her soul to her new body, a pure feeling cleansed her soul. The darkness the evil hanyou had placed in her heart had been cleaned from her along with the doubt and jealousy. She felt more free than she had in her previous life and would not waste the gift Kagome bestowed upon her. She would forever be in the young woman's debt. After everything she had done to Kagome, the now maturing Lady was showing how forgiving and trusting she was. Kikyo knew she had to do something now for her happiness in return. Only, she didn't know how or when she could do so.

}~

It was still daylight so Kagome offered to collect wood while the others prepared their rooms for the next few days and Miroku put up a barrier to ward off unwanted demons from their area. The guys were going to hunt for food afterwards and Sango was preparing a bucket for water from a well around the side of their current resting place. Shippo stayed with Kikyo on Kagome's order to help her for anything while Inuyasha and Miroku went on a hunt.

Kagome was heading in the general direction she saw fallen trees earlier. She started gathering some tinder in a small pile first then began to search for proper wood for the fire pits in each room. They had decided to take three different rooms as even Kagome wanted some alone time as well. Only Shippo would reside in her chosen room with her.

Kagome took the first pile back to Sango so she could begin heating water for rice. She went back to the path and a bit further to gather another pile. As she was gathering another pile a hissing noise was brought to her attention. She dropped her stack of timber and whipped around to see yet another mangled beast like the one at the hot spring. It's head was decapitated with green ooze sizzling into a nasty mass of liquid.

"You pretty much gave yourself away Sesshomaru. Just come out already. You are the only one I know with that kind of poison." Kagome announced impatiently.

Sesshomaru jumped down from his stance on an upper tree limb to land gracefully a few feet away from the miko woman.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." She pointed out referring to unfortunate mutant youkai being slain by him.

"Would you rather they attack when you are not paying attention?" he returned in favor.

"Hmf…if you would have paid attention yourself, you'd notice I have a barrier around me. It would have disintegrated into ash before it could even reach me." Kagome huffed putting her hands on her hips.

Again, before she could blink, Sesshomaru had her pinned to a tree. His hand on her throat lightly and his knee between her capri clad legs, holding her in place.

"Why must you continually defy me woman?" his tone low with a slight growl infused.

"Why must you be a pompous self ….." she paused and after realizing his words her eyes widened a fraction and she stuttered. "W-wait…did you actually…no. I must be hearing things. You really said something other than this one or this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled out loud before pressing his body to keep her pinned as he moved his hand from her neck to place next to her head on the tree her back was roughly pressed against.

"You know no limits with your defiance do you miko? How is it you do not fear me and continue to press my patience? What are you?" The last question held a hint of real confusion.

Kagome thought it over. She ignored his previous questions as it was common sense why, she was stubborn.

"What do you mean by 'What are you?'"

"Miko, you are not human. Last time we met, your blood was without the taste of death all humans carry. Explain." He demanded, his face inching closer to scent her.

"I am human. I know not of what you are referring…Sessh…" her breath hitched as his tongue grazed her neck in the place he had nicked last time they met. "What are you doing…Sessho…"

He suddenly pulled away from her with growl and said, "You speak the truth." he paused and, "We will meet again soon miko." He disappeared as quickly as he came.

Kagome stood for a moment dumbfounded by her yet again extremely confusing encounter with Sesshomaru. She shook it off as his way of finding the truth from her or brief case of insanity. There was no way He of all men wanted her. She shook her head and gathered her wood and made a mental note to tell the group about the creature's body so Inuyasha wouldn't get mad about his brother coming to her aid again. Not that she cared he got mad as he had Kikyo to worry about at the moment.

Kagome would reflect on it later. She still smelled of Sesshomaru anyway so Inu wouldn't know it was recent since he kept going on about washing up after she collected the wood. It could wait till after dinner.

 **A/N:** So I am in the spirit of writing at the moment and will try for another chapter after work. Gotta open so Nighty Night. Battles will happen but not yet as well as the beasts reason for showing up. Thank you and I'd love to hear your responses awesome people. 😉


End file.
